Doentio
by Lady Murder
Summary: E aquilo os consumia cada vez mais. Era doentio. /ItaSai, presente para Peeh Brandebuque/


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. E ponto o.o'.

**-x-**

**Resposta ao desafio da Ficwriter Society Academy**

**-x-**

**Presente para Peeh Brandebuque, que me fez viciar nesse shipper.**

**-x-**

E novamente eles estavam ali. Novamente seus olhos negros se encaravam. Novamente naquele lugar. Novamente em silêncio. Novamente a lua cheia.

Já era a terceira vez.

Mas a primeira... Ah, a primeira eles nunca esqueceriam.

-x-

_Sai corria, concentrado, por entre as folhagens. Já não ouvia mais os passos de Naruto ou de Sakura, já deviam estar longe. Ele prestava atenção a cada barulho, a cada movimento ao seu redor. _

_Se tudo desse certo naquela missão, eles estariam mais próximo de achar Sasuke. Não que Sai se importasse realmente, mas fazia parte de sua missão e ele teria que cumpri-la com precisão. _

_Quando Sai soube que havia uma informação de que Uchiha Itachi estava por ali, somente riu, achando isso completamente impossível. Mas, quando foram investigar, ele realmente estava lá. Eles lutaram um pouco até ele fugir._

_E agora estavam ali, cada um para um canto, atrás dele. Se o achassem, não era para atacar até que os outros chegassem. Mas Sai duvidava que iriam encontrá-lo novamente, uma sorte como aquela não acontecia duas vezes._

_Um barulho à sua frente chamou-lhe a atenção. Parou. Foi andando devagar, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Tirou uma folhagem que empatava sua visão. E então ele o viu._

_Não acreditava realmente que o estava vendo, mas ele estava lá. Uchiha Itachi. Ele molhava calmamente o rosto em uma espécie de lago, como se não tivessem quatro ninjas atrás dele. Sai poderia chamá-lo de burro._

_Ainda sem fazer barulho, Sai retirou um pergaminho que Kakashi havia os emprestado para que convocassem os cachorros. Ia começar a fazer os selos de invocação quando uma voz fria vinda do lago o fez parar._

"_Não os chame." A voz vinda de Itachi, apesar de calma, não expressava um pedido, e sim uma ordem._

"_E porque eu não os chamaria?" Sai sabia que era burrice ficar discutindo com um inimigo rank-S, que devia chamar logo os outros, mas não resistiu._

"_Por que ia ser uma perda de tempo. Eu te mataria agora e depois fugiria. Quando eles chegassem, só o seu corpo estaria aqui. Ou pelo menos parte dele." Itachi deu de ombros. Sai percebeu uma certa irritação na voz dele e estranhou. Todas as outras poucas vezes que o vira falar, percebia sempre uma calma excessiva na voz e no jeito dele._

"_Acha que pode me matar?" Sai retrucou. Sabia que Itachi poderia matá-lo facilmente, com somente um olhar. Mas não ia se entregar. Não mesmo._

_Itachi somente o encarou, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Parecia que ia abrir a boa a qualquer momento e dizer "Você é alguma espécie de idiota?". Mas o Uchiha optou por ficar calado e se aproximar mais de Sai, que recuou._

_Sai pegou uma kunai e a segurou firmemente. Itachi o encarou. "Você vai realmente lutar, então?"_

"_O que acha?" Sai revirou os olhos. Na verdade, ele estava bem tenso com aquela situação, mas não podia mostrar isso na frente do inimigo. Não podia mostrar isso na frente de ninguém._

_Itachi suspirou. "Muito bem, então..." Ele disse, enquanto lentamente também pegava uma kunai._

"_Ora, o Poderoso Uchiha Itachi não vai usar o sharigan?" Sai debochou, apesar de sentir seu sangue gelar perante a calma do outro._

"_Não pretendo te machucar... Pelo menos não muito." Itachi murmurou calmamente, com um sorriso. Sai franziu o cenho. Do que ele estava falando?_

"O que voc-" Sai começou, mas Itachi já jogava uma kunai em uma direção enquanto pegava rapidamente outra. Surpreso, Sai desviou para o lado, mas a kunai raspou um pouco em sua bochecha, fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer.

"_Menos palavras e mais ação." Itachi disse. Sai o encarou. Quem... era aquele cara? O Itachi que ele havia visto antes não... era assim. Ele era bem mais calado. Não soltava piadas. Mal falava. Mas aquele... aquele Itachi parecia mais com ele mesmo do que com Uchiha Itachi._

_Sai pulou para o lado quando mais uma kunai foi jogada. Balançou a cabeça. Precisava se concentrar na luta. Avançou na direção de Itachi, sem olhar nos olhos dele. As kunais de ambos se encontraram. Sai olhava fixamente para a boca de Itachi, tentando ao máximo não encarar seus olhos. Percebeu, surpreso, que o moreno á sua frente sorria._

_De repente, o Uchiha foi, em um pulo, para trás de Sai, que sentiu uma gélida lâmina em seu pescoço. Sai bufou. Como pode ser tão burro a ponto de deixar que isso acontecesse? Respirou fundo. _

_Ficaram nessa posição por alguns instantes. Totalmente em silêncio. Sai preferiu não ficar muito tempo pensando em porque o Uchiha não o matava logo. Girou, com uma perna levantada, e chutou a mão de Itachi que segurava a kunai, que foi jogada longe. _

_Mais um sorriso foi visto na boca de Itachi. Aquilo realmente o divertia. E ele realmente precisava de diversão._

_Sai rapidamente desviou quando outra kunai veio em sua direção. Tentou pegar rápido um pergaminho, mas Itachi acabava de fazer um jutsu e uma grande bola de fogo saía de sua boca. "Merda..." ele murmurou quando, com esforço, conseguiu pular para longe da bola. _

_Enquanto caía de volta ao chão, Sai pegou um pergaminho e um pincel, desenhando rapidamente. Logo, um tigre saía dali. Mas... Onde estava Itachi?_

_Sai se viu de repente sozinho ali. Para onde o Uchiha tinha ido? Ele pegou cautelosamente uma kunai. O tigre sumiu. A noite caía e logo uma enorme lua cheia iluminava aquele lugar. E nada de Itachi. "Mas onde é que..." Sai praguejou._

"_Bem aqui." Sai arregalou os olhos e sentiu-se arrepiar quando escutou a voz de Itachi bem próxima ao seu ouvido. Novamente uma lâmina gélida estava em seu pescoço. "Dessa vez o aconselho a não se mexer... Pode acabar furando sua garganta." Itachi falou, calmamente._

_Sai bufou quando sentiu que seu corpo se arrepiava de novo. Qual é, era só um homem falando no seu pescoço! Porque o arrepio? Ele não entendia. Se fosse uma mulher, a história seria outra._

"_Vamos continuar mesmo com essa briguinha inútil?" Itachi voltou a falar, quando percebeu que Sai tentava se desvencilhar. Uma de suas mãos segurou um lado da cintura de Sai, que franziu o cenho. Com o polegar, ele acariciava a cintura exposta de Sai._

"_O que...?" Sai começou a perguntar, mas sua voz morreu quando Itachi mordeu de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha. Sai tentou virar seu rosto, mas a kunai ainda estava em seu pescoço._

"_Eu já disse, não se mexa." O Uchiha falou, um pouco irritado. Novamente de leve, Itachi mordeu a bochecha de Sai, que mordeu o lábio inferior. Era... bom. Apesar de tudo. Sai quase se bateu ao pensar nisso._

"_Você é louco?" Sai murmurou. Sabia que era um pergunta meio idiota, mas ele não estava conseguindo pensar exatamente direito._

"_Você quer que eu seja?" Itachi retrucou, virando Sai para que eles ficassem frente a frente, ainda com a kunai no pescoço do garoto._

_Sai levantou um pouco as sobrancelhas. Era tão... estranho. Por mais que ele soubesse que era um homem que beijava naquele momento o seu pescoço, ele não conseguia evitar que o prazer o invadisse. Era como se... Como se ele estivesse com uma mulher._

"_Pare." Sai falou, de repente. Não podia permitir que isso continuasse._

"_Fale com convicção e eu paro." Itachi falou, sua boca estava a centímetros da boca de Sai. "E então... quer que eu pare?" ele sorriu maliciosamente._

_Sai suspirou. "Se provavelmente sabe qual será a resposta, então porque pergunta?" falou, fechando os olhos enquanto sentia a língua de Itachi invadir sua boca. E que se danasse o pudor, ele já não tinha nenhum mesmo._

_A pequena blusa de Sai já estava jogada no chão enquanto as mãos de Itachi passeavam por todo o seu tórax. Com um pouco de dificuldade, Sai retirou o casaco do Uchiha. As línguas de ambos ainda entrelaçavam-se na boca de Sai._

_Itachi começou a andar, empurrando Sai consigo. Só quando uma árvore estava nas costas de Sai é que ele parou. As mãos rápidas de Itachi tiravam a calça do garoto. _

_A blusa de Itachi já estava há muito esquecida no chão. Sai apoiava seu rosto no ombro do Uchiha, enquanto o mesmo distribuía mordidas no pescoço de Sai. As mordidas foram descendo e lambidas foram acrescentadas. _

_Sai tentava ao máximo reprimir um gemido, mas quando a língua de Itachi passou pelo seu umbigo e a mão do mesmo apertou seu mamilo, ele não conseguiu. Ainda com a boca próxima a barriga de Sai, Itachi sorriu. "Finalmente uma prova de que está gostando."_

_Sai bufou. Estava sendo completamente usado por Itachi. Cada mordida que o Uchiha dava ele deixava escapar um suspiro, enquanto Itachi não havia proferido nenhum único som. _

_Com raiva, empurrou Itachi para o chão, que riu surpreso. Sai deitou-se sobre o moreno e começou a retirar a calça do mesmo. Não conseguiu reprimir um leve riso ao ver que a cueca de Itachi não sustentava mais sua excitação. "Não sou só eu que está gostando, não é?"_

"_Porque não experimenta me fazer gostar mais?" Itachi sussurrou. "Será diver-" mas o Uchiha não pode completar. Sai já havia capturado seus lábios._

"_Menos palavras e mais ação." Sai sussurrou, antes de descer novamente sua boca pelo corpo de Itachi._

_-x-_

_A expressão de Itachi era de puro prazer, apesar de ainda não ter deixado escapar nenhum gemido. Não sabia que Sai fazia aquilo... tão bem. Sentia seu ápice se aproximando, mas não queria que isso ocorresse na boca de Sai e sim... dentro dele._

_Devagar, empurrou Sai, que o olhou surpreso. Itachi só sorriu, antes de ficar por cima do garoto e tomá-lo para si. E assim vieram os gemidos. De ambos. Enquanto uma enorme lua cheia brilhava no céu._

-x-

Depois da primeira, achavam que nunca mais iriam se ver. Mas no outro dia... Lá estavam eles. E no outro. E no outro. E no outro.

Enquanto a lua cheia brilhasse no céu eles estariam ali.

Sabia que logo iria acabar. Que logo isso não aconteceria mais. Mais

E aquilo os consumia. Era doentio. Mas eles não abandonariam. Ainda não.

-­**x-**

**N/A: **Ok... –sente que vai ser linchada-. É, eu fiz essa droga. Perdoe-me Peeh! Tentei i.i.

Say que não é exatamente um lemon, mas vocês entenderam xD.

Bem, essa coisa é uma resposta de um concurso que eu provavelmente irei perder e um presente para Peeh.

Presente horrível, eu sei i.i.

Enfim... Posso pedir reviews? 8D


End file.
